The primary endpoint of this randomized trial will compare survival with preservation of the larynx using two arms: induction chemotherapy followed by RT versus concomitant treatment with chemotherapy and radiation. The following outcomes will be assessed: length of disease free survival, length of overall survival, evaluation of tumor response, patterns of relapse, incidence of second primary tumors, incidence of adverse effects, concomitant morbidity of neck dissection and/or laryngeal salvage surgery and quality of life.